Set Free: Clash of the Superpowers (Map Game)
Earth. A world with various diverse lifeforms, cultures, nations and a rich history. A world covered in the blood of innocents and yet a world with so much potential. This world however....has been peaceful over the course of 85 years. The peace is about to be shattered......and the world is about to be Set Free................ Backstory Backstory (Set Free: Clash of the Superpowers Map Game) Rules Rules (Set Free: Clash of the Superpowers Map Game) Map Moderators *Creator: Through Stars We Rise. (Welcome to the Universe). 00:56, February 29, 2016 (UTC) *Speaker of the Council of Creation (Head Moderator): Person67 *Council of Creation Member (Moderator): Triumph is at hand (talk) *Council of Creation Member (Moderator): Tao64 (ace said I could so k) *Council of Creation Member (Moderator): *Grand General (Algorithm Moderator): *Historian (Archive Keeper): *Keeper of Existence (Mapmaker): *Spokesman of the Council of Creation (Public Relations Manager): Nations Bold '- Superpower; ''Italic ''- Regional Power North America *Canada - SpunkyMora (talk) *'United States of America - Erizium (talk) 15:16, March 1, 2016 (UTC) *Mexico - Zamarak500 (talk) 14:22, February 29, 2016 (UTC) *Honduras - *Guatemala - *Belize - *Nicaragua - *Costa Rica - *Panama - *Cuba - *Haiti - *Dominican Republic - *The Bahamas - South America *Argentina - *''Brazil'' - [[User:Firesofdoom|''There is a god...]] [[User talk:Firesofdoom|''And his name is FIRES]] *Venezuela - *Colombia - *Chile - *Peru - *Paraguay - *Uruguay - *Bolivia - *Suriname - *Guyana - *Ecuador - Europe *'Russia' - Triumph is at hand (talk) *United Kingdom - Person67 *France - *Spain - *Portugal - *Iceland - *Norway - *Sweden - *Finland - *Denmark - *Austria - *Hungary - *Germany -vinnyusBE mapping *Netherlands - *Belgium - *Ukraine - Kostdanila (talk) 18:26, March 19, 2016 (UTC) *Latvia - *Lithuania - *Estonia - *Moldova - *Poland - *Serbia - *Kosovo - *Transnistria - *Vatican City - *Slovakia - *Czech Republic - *Slovenia - *Ireland - *Greece - *Italy - *Switzerland - *Bosnia and Herezgovina - *Croatia - *Romania - *Bulgaria - Asia *Abkhazia - *Afghanistan - *Armenia - *Azerbaijan - *Bahrain - *Bangladesh - *Bhutan - *Brunei - *Cambodia - *'China' - Through Stars We Rise. (Welcome to the Universe). 00:57, February 29, 2016 (UTC) *Cyprus - *East Timor - *Georgia - *''India'' -belial *''Indonesia'' - Tao64 *''Iran'' - Rdv65 (talk) 03:54, March 20, 2016 (UTC) *Iraq - *Iraqi Kurdistan - Darkerpink *''Israel'' - *''Japan'' - *Jordan - *Kazakhstan - *Kuwait - *Kyrgystan - *Laos - *Lebanon - *Malaysia - *Mongolia - *Myanmar - *Nagorno-Karabakh - *Northern Cyprus - *Oman - *Pakistan - *Palestine - *The Philippines - *Qatar - *''Saudi Arabia'' - *Singapore - *''South Korea ''- *South Ossetia - *Sri Lanka - *Syria - *Taiwan - *Tajikistan - *Thailand - *''Turkey'' - *United Arab Emirates - *Uzbekistan - *Vietnam - *Yemen - Africa *Egypt - *Sudan - *South Sudan - *Somalia - *Somaliland - *Algeria - *Libya - *Tunisia - *Angola - *''South Africa'' - *''Nigeria'' - DannytheKing (talk) 21:40, March 2, 2016 (UTC) *Tanzania - *Kenya - *Ethiopia - *Benin - *Botswana - *Burkina Faso - *Burundi - *Cameroon - *Central African Republic - *Chad - *Congo - *Democratic Republic of the Congo - *Djibouti - *Equatorial Guinea - *Eritrea- *Gabon - *Gambia - *Ghana - *Guinea - *Guinea-Bissau - *Cote d'Ivore - *Lesotho - *Liberia - *Madagascar - *Malawi - *Mali - *Mauritania - *Morocco - *Mozambique - *Namibia - *Niger - *Rwanda - *Sahrawi Arab Democratic Republic - *Senegal - *Sierra Leone - *Swaziland - *Togo - *Uganda - *Zambia - *Zimbabwe - Oceania *Australia - *New Zealand - Great showing. B23 (talk) 16:05, March 1, 2016 (UTC) *Papua New Guinea - The Game 2030.0 Now.....welcome to war. ' '"If we don't end war, war will end us." - H.G. Wells *'The Mexican Civil War continues between the Mexican rebels, the Cartels and American-assisted government forces, and begins to spill over into the American Southwest with various cartels destroying each other, and local police. This sees an increase in crime rate across the American Southwest. ' *'An increasing number of Greenlanders are calling for independence from Denmark, citing their recent self-sufficiency and increasing number of petroleum companies flowing into the country. ' *'Across the globe, nations continue a transition from petroleum to renewables to handle most of their energy needs. ' *'Taiwan begins to express concern over China's military buildup, and threatens to declare sovereignty from China unless it stops. ' *'Indonesia's petroleum supply reaches a peak, and begins to enter the early stages of decline. ' China: '''We begin a military buildup and economic expansion. With major Chinese companies investing in Greenland, and Russia to extract petroleum reserves in the Arctic, we decide to expand our sphere of influence into those regions. Taiwan's threat of secession is met with threats of invasion, as General Secretary Chang Wanquan (former Minister of Defence) tells to Xinhua that "Taiwan's attempt to subvert China into submission 11 years ago had failed, and this 'independence' will also fail" and that the Chinese government will "not tolerate the aggression". The PLAN begins to be mobilised into the Taiwan Strait again to prepare in case Taiwan actually declares independence and the PLA is placed on high alert. Crackdown on political dissidents continue, as well as the "state of emergency" declared during the coup. Chinese state-owned companies continue to transition from renewables to petroleum to reduce dependency on petroleum. In scientific news, technologies designed to reduce recoil on our weapons begins as well as research into autonomous combat drones, or ACVs for short, which are advanced tanks designed to be fully autonomous, and despite being programmed to take orders from humans, are fully unmanned. The Ministry of State Security takes note of American progress into this technology, and requests to the General Secretary to conduct more effort into researching new technologies to not only catch up to the Americans but also get ahead of them. Despite this, more effort is made to catch up than there are to get ahead. '''Iran: Despite having open relation with the west a decade ago, we maintain strong relation with China and Russia who has support us and save us our economy. We continue to influence friendly faction in the middle East. We ask to build strong trade relation with Iraqi Kurdistan and Afghanistan. We build more short and medium range rocket. Continue to maintain contact with the Shia movement in the Middle East. The government order massive investment to complete the diversification of the economy, especially the high tech technology. Military are kept modern to stay a regional power and compete with Saudi Arabia Russia: Prime Minister Dmitry Medvedev continues Russia's military buildup, while he initiates a program of economic expansion, subsidizing investments in Greenland of all kinds, but mostly regarding the extractation of Petroleum reserves, in Siberia about extracting the Petroleum reserves, but also renewable energy is subsidized. We urge and subsidize our corporations to make investments in Turkmenistan. We also subsidize our Auto Industry, to help them improve their tech and increase their sales, while we also ban cars who use oil(not gas) as power source, to be constructed from now on, we instead urge the Auto Industry to make cars which use renewable energy or power fusion as power source. We begin researching into Autonomous Combat Drones or ACVs for short. Kerch Strait Bridge, which finnished construction in 2024 supplies Crimea with electricity, while transportation is also resumed. We research into nuclear fusion, spending a considerable amount of effort and money there. A new space program is initiated, Soyuz-3 are planned to be launched from Kazakhstan to reach the Moon and Mars in 2034. There they must establish a temporary base, with the resources that we provide them and study and explore the area near their landing zone in their respective planets equators. We secretly aid Novorossiya rebels, to start their military buildup, giving them our most advanced weaponry. We secretly aid any rebel groups, like Hungarians, Romanians (Moldavians), Tatars, Russians and Belarussians inside Ukraine. We stop supplying any NATO member with oil and gas, to pressure them to accept our demands regarding Ukraine. We start secretly aiding the PKK and the Kurds in general in Turkey and Iraq. We also secretly aid Croatian and Serbian rebels in Bosnia and Serbian rebels in Kosovo. * Russian Diplomacy: A proclamation is send to NATO, they must withdraw support for Ukraine in return we will provide them with much needed oil and gas, shall they decline, we threaten them, then we will support Greenlands calls for independence, seizing their last reserves of oil, thus forcing them to collapse. We officialy recognize Novorossiya as an independent nation. We also ask Greece and Serbia for an alliance, while we also offer them ecomonic and military aid, shall they join the Eurasian Economic Union. (MOD RESPONCE) We recognize the Nagorno-Karabakh Republic as an independent nation and offer them to join the Eurasian Economic Union. (MOD RESPONCE) We start exerting influence into Greenland, using our capital invested there as a leverage, we also secretly aid Greenlandic independence groups, to achive their goals, in return for them to agree to join the Eurasian Economic Union once Greenland achives independence (MOD RESPONCE), while we secretly ask China to coordinate our efforts to make Greenland independent and join the SCO and the Eurasian Economic Union. We exert our influence in Turkmenistan offering them ecomonic and military aid, shall they join the Eurasian Economic Union. (MOD RESPONCE) We secretly reassure our allies, Syria and Iran that we don't aim to make the conflict in the Turkish and Iraq Kurdish areas spill over into their countries, will we guarantee their nation's territorial integrity. We also ask them both to join the Eurasian Economic Union, offering them ecomonic and military aid. (MOD RESPONCE for Syria) ** Greece: 'Greece hereby accepts the Russian membership. ** '''Serbia: '''As a historical friend, we accept the membership to the Eurasian Economic Union. ** '''Nagorno-Karabakh Republic: '''Russia assisted us in obtaining our independence and we shall return the favour. ** '''Greenlandic Independence Groups: '''While we would like our nation's independence, violent means are not the best way of achieving it and Russia is typically using violent means of enforcing its power. So, no. We will not accept Russian aid. * '''Chinese Secret Diplomacy: '''The People's Republic of China hereby accepts Russia's offer, although there is no guarantee Greenland could join SCO or the Eurasian Economic Union. '''United Kingdom: '''At home the 2030 election occurs. A new head of the conservative party is chosen as leader instead of Boris Johnson who resigns due to declining popularity. Max Karther is a grass roots selected candidate and attended Brunel University (a pretty poor London university) where he studied engineering for three years before serving in the Army Engineers and then leaving after he was demobilized during cut backs. He then went on to become an MP in Chatham and then takes the party nomination by surprise after only two terms in his seat and manages to win the general election. In the first budget he decides to change the unemployment benefits laws so that you only get payouts for 3 months. Several sin taxes on sugar are implemented and the privation of the healthcare system begins to occur. The firm belief that the UK is not a country to be taken from is made and money is put into building a new nuclear plant to power the country as well as upgrading the tube system in London. '''We tell Russia we will not back down in the pursuit of democracy for Ukraine. '''We declare rationing of fuel for private use which while we know makes us unpopular as an election is 5 years away and the government has a strong hold we decide that limited rationing will help preserve our limited reserves. We start funding the mass exploitation of the Arctic and it's oil. *'Russian Diplomacy: We demand from the UK to respect the ethnic Russian people's will in Ukraine, while we also assure them that we seek a democratic Ukraine too, instead of this Nazi regime they have now, which persecutes ethnic Russians inside Ukraine, while mistreats its other citizens too and is in fact a criminal organization, with ties to the local mafia. That's why we demand a referendum in Ukraine to be conducted, by Oblasts, with the citizens expressing their opinions, if they wish to join the Russian Federation or not. We do not wish to annex any Oblasts that are against joining us into the Russian Federation, while we insist that this, is a matter of self determination. Brazil: With space tourism and research becoming an increasingly relevant industry, we begin to invest more in our space program. These investments will primarily be used to fund a potential moon mission within 8 years. Other uses will include the building of the first Brazilian space station, as well as increased satellite coverage, in both the civilian and military sectors. The military also undergoes a program for increased funding, with most of the money being focused to develop and maintain a high tech Air Force, as well as a planned aircraft carrier. Our military increases in size, with 950,000 men and women enlisted, and as many as 250,000 ready for immediate combat, though some generals predict the number to be significantly less. We begin to encourage more people to join the armed forces, especially focusing on attracting women, as men still outnumber women 2 to 1. We try to to increase ties with the rest of South America by creating the South American Economic Union(SAEU). The goal of this will be to crate a stable currency across all of South America, and we ask all South American nations to join. We also suggest massive plans in all member nations to decrease poverty, trying to usher in an era of a larger and more successful middle class. We immediately implement these plans, and poverty begins to slowly decrease. Most of the decrease in poverty is due to new jobs created in the construction and industrial sectors, as well as other more white collar jobs. In addition, new regulations to preserve the environment are put into place, putting regulations on dumping trash into the ocean, putting taxes on carbon, and limiting the amounts of the Amazon that can be cut down. Although these new regulations are met with some resistance from larger companies, but for the most part the regulations are supported by the public. We ask for closer relations with China and the rest of the Eurasian Pact, as we believe this would help both our economic growth and our military potential. Lastly, we Secretly begin to start a nuclear program, investing in both nuclear weapons and power. Our goal is too have a nuclear weapon built within 4 years, and ask china to help us with the program. * Russian Diplomacy: We ask Brazil for an alliance and a free trade agreement and in return we offer to supply them with oil and gas and to help them with their space program. '''New Zealand: '''We begin to build up the military and invest the economy. Some modern buildings will be modernized and hoping for more population to grow up. Wellington and Auckland expect some population to grow. Whilst we start to recruit 1,500 troops in New Zealand. Although, there are some discussions of organization for space program, as is still stands out that this may be unlikely this year, but the plan should be organized when the idea is found. The goal is hopefully to recruit more troops and invest more supplies in our country. Category:Map Games Category:Set Free: Clash of the Superpowers (Map Game)